


For Those Who Wait

by Megabat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megabat/pseuds/Megabat
Summary: Artwork for For Those Who Wait, a Smallville/Harry Potter Crossover by Sahera





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarhea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarhea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [For Those Who Wait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041400) by [sarhea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarhea/pseuds/sarhea). 



Cover A With Red text then White because I couldn't decide which looked better.

As usual this fanart was made for fun please do not alter, repost or claim as your own.


	2. Chapter 2

Cover B

 

As usual this fanart was made for fun please do not alter, repost or claim as your own.


	3. Chapter 3

Story Header and Footer

As usual this fanart was made for fun please do not alter, repost or claim as your own.


End file.
